


Taking it Slow is the Way to Go

by Fandomtrash_247



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Murtia, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Virgin Muriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrash_247/pseuds/Fandomtrash_247
Summary: Portia wants to take her relationship with Muriel to the next level. Muriel wants to as well, but he doesn't have the experience. Luckily Portia knows how to help him.





	Taking it Slow is the Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I were talking and the question of "out of the canon characters, who would you ship?" came up. We both thought that Muriel and Portia would be an interesting couple, and thus this was created.  
> PS, the ship name my friend and I decided on was Murtia.

Portia was cutting up some vegetables she had gotten from her garden when she got the idea. It was the bare bones of an idea, but it could be fleshed out as dinner cooked. She and Muriel had been dating for a while now-- well, two years in actuality. But anything seemed like a while when neither have had romantic relationships in a long time, or in Muriel's case ever. He had accepted her as being his first romantic partner, and she was thrilled that he had given her a chance. But after two years of getting to know the giant of a man, Portia was ready to take things further. She was tired of waiting for him to suggest something or to make the first move, and figured she would have to be the one to do it.

Her thoughts wandered as she chopped up the vegetables and she wondered about how she was going to ask him about it. She couldn't exactly hint it to him, Muriel was more straightforward than that, but she wasn't sure if straightforward was the right approach for something like this. It took time to set the mood and to prepare yourself and your partner for what would come next, and straightforward would be throwing all of that out the window.

The redhead was brought back to the real world when the knife scraped against her nail. It was at that moment that she was glad she had longer nails, and her nails had saved her fingers yet again. Looking at the carrot she had been cutting, it gave her an idea. She could make them both dinner, bring it over and surprise him with it, then after their stomachs were filled and Muriel's fireplace giving off a soft glow she could ask him. It would give time to set the mood, and was pretty straightforward. Her mind made up, she chopped up more vegetables and meat, enough to feed them both, and set about cooking the best stew she could make.

As it cooked, Portia looked herself over and decided to dress in her normal outfit; her white dress with a golden trim around the sleeves and collar, and her orange sash around her waist. She took her hair out of its normal style and decided to leave it down for tonight, the red curls draping down to around mid back. It could use a brushing through, but she didn't want to make her hair frizzy. Portia ran her fingers through her hair to get the worst of the snarls out, and when the worst ones were out she decided she looked good enough. She was trying to bring Muriel to bed, not impress him. She honestly doubted she could impress him by now, as if there was one thing Muriel was it was observant. And over two years of being able to observe her, she was sure that he could predict what she would do next before she even knew what she would do next. Looking herself over in the mirror, she sighed and pepped herself into thinking that she was just fine before heading back to the kitchen to check on the stew.

When it was done, she fed Pepi and gave her some love. "I'm going to be gone tonight, so be good and don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." she told her cat, rubbing behind Pepi's ears like she knew she liked. The cat looked up at her with its big, light blue eyes and meowed as if telling her that she would be good. Portia smiled and kissed her head. "I knew you would." she said before picking out a piece of potato from the stew for Pepi to snack on. "Be careful, it's hot." she gently warned before putting the dish of stew into a basket so she could carry it easier. She held onto the basket tightly and headed to the door. "See you later Pepi!" she called before heading out to go to Muriel's cabin. 

The walk from her cottage to his hut was a long one, but one she didn't mind making. It gave her a chance to admire the nature and it relaxed her more than she ever thought it would. But today she had to be a little bit quicker with her walking or else the stew would get cold by the time she got to his hut. Her pace quickened and before she knew it she was at Muriel's hut. Portia knocked on the door a few times before walking inside. Despite her excitement and nervousness, she still needed to be polite and give him some warning before walking into his home. 

Inside the hut was colder than outside of it, and one quick glance around told Portia that her tall man wasn't home currently. Perfect. She placed the basket down next to the fireplace and got a fire started, then once the flames grew to a good enough height and temperature she took the time to reheat the stew so it would be nice and hot for the two of them. Or the three of them if Inanna wanted some. Some well placed puppy eyes and Portia would definitely end up giving her some. It was during this time that the door to the hut opened and Inanna rushed inside, Muriel lumbering in behind her with logs in his arms. His green eyes widened slightly at seeing his small girlfriend kneeling by the fire and stirring something. One small whiff and he knew no matter what it was it was going to be something good. Portia was a beautiful woman and a lovely cook, and she always made sure to take care of him and Inanna. Muriel didn't know what he did to deserve a perfect woman like her--in his mind he did absolutely nothing to deserve her--but he had her, and she had him too.

Hearing the door open, Portia looked over and saw Muriel standing by the door with some logs in his arms. "Hey big guy, let me help." she said before getting up, walking over to him and taking a few of the logs from his arms to place them by the fireplace. It didn't help much considering he still had maybe five more in his arms, but he was content on letting her help. It was her caring nature and her desire to help that had eventually drew him into her, and he cherished every day he spent with her. He walked over to the fire and set the rest of the logs down beside the small pile she had from setting down the logs she took from him. Seeing the larger pile he set down compared to the small pile she made, she gave a mock insulted scoff and playfully pushed against his arm when he stood up again. "If I'm not helping, you could say something." she said, a small smile on her face. 

"I'd rather not." Muriel replied, the ghost of a smile playing on his own face. Something that would've been hidden away to anybody but her. Maybe Asra too, but even then seeing even the trace of a smile was a feat in itself. Over the two years they'd been together, she'd helped him slowly come out of his massive shell. He no longer worried about interacting with Portia, and just allowed everything to happen naturally. Things were nicer when he didn't have to worry so much. 

Portia rolled her eyes and went back to stirring the stew, the smile still present on her face. Muriel glanced over her shoulder and saw what she had made for them. "Smells good." he said, taking a deep breath and taking in the aroma of the stew. "Did you expect anything less?" Portia asked, tilting her head back to look at his face. That ghostly smile was back again. "No." he replied, placing a large hand on her shoulder affectionately. She placed her smaller hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Good, I'm glad I finally got you to have expectations of me." she said before carefully taking the dish out of the fireplace and setting it down on the table. 

At the beginning of their relationship, he didn't expect anything out of her and was very laissez faire about it. Letting whatever would happen happen. Portia wasn't a fan of it and had talked to him about it, how she wanted him to have expectations and goals for them to reach to better themselves and each other. Since then they both did their best to have reasonable goals for themselves and each other.

Muriel got out a couple of plates and forks and set them down on the table, also grabbing a ladle for her to scoop the food out with and handing it to her. Portia took it and grabbed his hand, tenderly kissing it before letting go and serving up their dinner. He pulled out the stool for her to sit down before sitting down in his own. She thanked him and handed him a plate and fork, both of which he took and placed down in front of him. 

Portia sat down and they both started eating. Dinner being a quiet affair as it usually was, the only sounds being the tapping of cutlery on the glass plates and chewing. When they finished eating, she took note of a warmth at her feet and glanced down to see Inanna glancing up at her with her stunning yellow eyes. Her eyes didn’t beg for food, but rather asked for it instead. “Alright honey, there’s enough for you too.” she said before ladling a little onto her empty plate and setting it on the floor in front of Inanna. “There you go honey.” she said, petting the wolf behind her ears as she ate the food given to her.

It warmed Muriel’s heart a little bit to see Portia and Inanna being friendly together. At first he had been worried that things would’ve grown tense between the two, but his worries were all for naught. They became friends almost immediately, and both were friendly ever since. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re with me so you can be closer to Inanna.” he said to her, watching her pet Inanna as she ate. To anyone else his tone seemed serious, but Portia knew he was teasing her. “Now that’s just silly,” she said before getting up and walking over to where he was sitting on his stool “I’m with you for you. Inanna is a good side benefit though.” she said with a small chuckle before grabbing his hand and holding it in her smaller one. Portia almost always was the one to initiate showing her affection, but she didn’t mind. Muriel’s displays of affection were small and rare, but she always held onto those little moments like they were the best treasures she could ever have. 

Now that dinner was over, and the mood was somewhat set up, the next thing to come was propositioning him to make love to her. “Come to bed with me?” she asked him, her thumb rubbing against his knuckles. He nodded and got up, walking with her to his bed and sitting down. This wasn’t anything new for him; since there wasn’t much furniture in his hut, the only places they could cuddle were either on furs on the floor by the fire or his bed. Needless to say, the bed was the option that was chosen more due to it being more comfortable. 

Portia sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging at him a couple of times to coax him into laying down with her. He relented and laid down, her laying down with him and curling up to him. He wrapped an arm around her and gently held her close, loving the feeling of her plush body pressed against his.

They rested in bed like that for a while, Muriel had no way to tell the time and frankly he didn’t care how long they cuddled for, as long as she was happy. By now Portia had thought through how she was going to ask him, and she tilted her head up and looked into his breathtaking green eyes. “Muriel, can I ask you something?” she asked. Muriel looked down to make eye contact and simply nodded, feeling that verbal confirmation was unnecessary. “I...Could we…” she attempted to ask, her nerves getting the better of her. It was one thing to think about asking him and another thing altogether to actually do it. Seeing her struggle to ask her question, he placed a hand on her cheek to try and be comforting, looking at her in a way he hoped conveyed that he loved her and that she could ask him anything.

Looking at him and seeing the look he was giving her coupled with the warmth of his hand on her cheek helped strengthen her resolve again, and finally the question came out.

“Could we take our relationship further?”

Despite never being in a relationship before, Muriel knew what she was really asking him and he was terrified. Portia had been all of his firsts; his first relationship, his first kiss, and now she wanted to be his first lover. Not that she knew that little tidbit of information. Did she expect him to be experienced? Did she have expectations for his performance? He had all of these questions announcing themselves in his mind and he didn’t know what to do. And then he looked down at her face again--when had he looked away?--and saw nothing but her love and patience glimmering in her beautiful blue eyes. One look and those questions washed away, replaced by a single thought. 

If he was going to lose his virginity, he wanted it to be with nobody else but her.

Muriel leaned down slightly, bringing his lips to hers in a soft and meaningful kiss. She kissed back almost immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He was surprised at how quick she was to move things along, but it was that little bit of wild spirit that he loved seeing that let him know that this was going to be okay. 

Portia placed her hands on his chest and pressed them against it a couple of times so he’d lay down on his back. He did as she wanted and laid on his back, feeling disappointed when the kiss ended. But that disappointment didn’t last more than a moment when he saw her climb on top of him to straddle his waist. Or rather, try to. Her knees were on either side of him as intended, but her knees couldn’t touch the bed. She huffed in a mild annoyance and he placed his hands on her waist to soothe her. She gave a soft gasp of surprise and leaned down to kiss him again, but she had to move up his body a little first. Portia kissed him happily, and Muriel kissed back, moving a hand into her lovely red hair to keep her there as they kissed. They broke the kiss so they could breathe, and Muriel was glad that she was willing to go slow for him.

She ran her hands over his chest and traced the scars she found on his skin, causing Muriel to shudder slightly under her touch. The redhead leaned down and pecked his lips once, twice, three times before pulling away slightly. “Is this your first time, love?” she asked. Muriel's cheeks flushed and he looked away from her, ashamed of his lack of experience. Portia placed a hand on his cheek and had him look at her. “That's alright love, we'll take it slowly and I'll be sure to make this good for you.” According to the current look on his face, that wasn't what he was worried about. Oh Muriel, he worries so much. “Don't worry about experience, this is for fun and for love. I'm not going to be upset by being your first time.” she said before delicately placing her lips close to his, close enough to be able to talk into his mouth.

“If anything, it's quite the honor.” she said with a small wink. In less than a moment he quickly closed the gap and kissed her with as much love as he could put into it. She kissed back with the same amount of love and passion, and reached behind his neck to trace the collar around it. He sat up, Portia dropping from his waist to his lap but not without his hands to help her descent. She got up and moved behind him, her hands going to his collar and unlatching it, pulling it off with a little difficulty due to the weight of it. To think he carried this weight on his neck daily was appalling to her.

With a clang the collar dropped and landed on the floor. Satisfied, Portia moved back to his lap and got comfortable there, looking up at her boyfriend to see his reaction. It wasn't the one she thought she would've seen. Instead of being happy about it being off, he looked almost lost without it on. He looked so vulnerable without it. She had him lay down again and kissed up his chest and to his neck, placing soft kisses there as well. He gasped slightly at feeling something other than the hard metal touching his neck, but relaxed into the feeling of Portia's soft lips against his skin. His relaxation turned into desire as she mixed some suckling in with her kisses. Not hard enough to mark him, but enough to get him interested.

Portia felt his intrigue growing as she introduced more sensations at once; the kisses and suckling on his neck, the feeling of her hands moving along his chest and waist, and now the settling of her weight against his hips. Muriel subconsciously bucked his hips into hers at the feeling of her weight on his growing erection, the only thing he had in his arsenal being the hidden and ancient knowledge of sex that transcended generations. Feeling him press against her, she gave a soft and surprised moan. Her surprise turned to need, and she continued to rub herself against him until he had gotten fully hard. 

Muriel placed his hands on her soft waist and followed her lead, rubbing against her like she was with him. When he was as hard as he was going to get, he felt hot and he wanted to get out of his clothes. He gently nudged her waist for her to get off of him, and she glanced up at him in a mix of confusion and worry. “Please get up. I want to remove my clothes.” he told her, his cheeks flushing at the statement he just made. Portia smirked and nodded, getting up so he could stand. When he stood up, she laid down on the bed and watched as he removed each piece of clothing he wore. His blush went from his cheeks down to his neck now under her watchful gaze, and with slight hesitancy did he remove his final piece of clothing.

Portia looked him over and felt her own heat grow at the sight of his body exposed in front of her. “You look wonderful, love.” she told him before getting off of the bed and heading over to him. Muriel moved his hands to her shoulders and bent down to kiss her, his loving girlfriend. She kissed him back and ran her hands over his body, mapping out every muscular curve and scar. As they kissed, he reached down and untied her sash not daring to do more than that. The orange garment fell to the ground and she pulled away from the kiss with a dazed smile. “It's okay to undress me Muriel, that's the next step in this.” she told him. Nodding, he knelt down and pulled up the hem of her dress, Portia lifting her arms to help him remove the white dress. He pulled the garment off of her and it dropped onto the pile of his clothes and her sash.

The only thing left were her panties. But those could wait for a few moments as he looked over her body. “You’re stunning, Portia.” he told her, his hands tracing the curves of her larger waist. There were a few stretch marks from her skin stretching to accommodate her body weight, but they didn't deter him any, he loved them. Those scars were beautiful and she was beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to show her how much she meant to him.

Muriel knelt down and carefully grabbed the elastic of her panties, looking at her in question. She felt a blush flare up on her cheeks at seeing him on his knees in front of her, and after a moment she nodded. He tugged her panties down and off of her legs, Portia stepping out of them when they landed on the floor. He grasped her hips and pulled her closer, leaning in and kissing her stretch marks. She giggled at the feeling of his breath on her skin, but placed a hand in his hair and rubbed his head affectionately as he kissed her marks. 

He moved up her body, past her torso and in between her full breasts, nuzzling the spot where her heart was. The gentle giant loved her and always would. Taking her hand out of his hair and resting her hands on his back, she tilted her head down and kissed his head. “Muriel, as much as I love this, I would like to get back into bed.” Portia told him. He nodded and stood up, picking her up and bringing her to the bed, a squeal of surprise coming from her lips at how easily he was able to carry her.

Portia was carefully set down on the bed and she got comfortable on the bed with him standing at the end of it like he wasn’t sure what to do now besides watch her. She smiled a little and sat up, reaching out and grabbing his hand. She tugged on his hand a couple of times and he moved to lay over her like she wanted him to. Muriel was worried he would crush her under his size and his muscles tensed above her. She noticed and shook her head, this wouldn’t do at all. “Okay love, let’s switch places. I want you to be comfortable.” she told him before he got up, all too happy to switch places. 

Once again she was straddling his waist and he was holding her hips in his giant hands. “Little bit of deja vu, huh?” Muriel asked, trying to calm down and relax again. She chuckled and felt him relax his muscles underneath her. “I like to think of it as more of a ‘where-were-we’.” she said before leaning in and kissing him, Muriel kissing her back. As he was distracted by the kiss, her hand traveled down to his cock and wrapped around it, him pulling away with a gasp as he felt her hand around him.

“Are you okay with this?” Portia asked him, finding nothing wrong with checking in with him. He exhaled raggedly and nodded, trusting her. “Say yes.” she told him, wanting verbal confirmation. “Yes.” he replied before digging his thumb into her hip bone slightly. “What should I do for you?” he asked her. With her free hand, she guided him to her cunt and to her clit. “Rub here gently.” she directed. He nodded and watched her face as he rubbed his finger against the area she guided him to. Muriel saw Portia close her eyes and tilt her head back slightly, breathing out a soft moan at feeling him rub her. In turn she took her hand and started stroking his cock, Muriel’s breath hitching at feeling her small hand rub him rather than his own when he’d gotten in the mood. 

“Oh Muriel,” she moaned as she felt her pleasure grow under his ministrations. Muriel gave a groan and bucked his hips into her hand as she stroked him. Once Portia felt she was ready, she took her free hand and grabbed his wrist. “Okay Muriel, that’s good. Now I want you to place a finger inside me,” she told him “it’ll prepare me so having sex won’t hurt.” Wanting to do anything but hurt her, he did as she told him, slowly pushing his index finger inside of her. He was surprised about how hot, tight, and wet she was, but he loved the sensation of it on his finger. The moan she gave off when he entered his finger was nice too.

“Start thrusting your finger.” Portia told him when her muscles relaxed around his finger. “Alright.” he told her before started to thrust his finger in and out of her. “That’s so good.” she praised as she continued to stroke him. He groaned softly as she stroked him and when he felt she was ready he slowly entered a second finger into her, stretching her so she could accommodate his size. 

Muriel grabbed her wrist and shook his head while under her questioning gaze. “I won’t last long if you keep doing that.” he warned her. Understanding, she stopped and placed her hands on his chest instead. Muriel entered a third finger and quickly prepped her through it before she got impatient. “Alright love, I’m ready.” she told him before having him remove his hand. Portia then positioned herself over him and sank down slowly on top of his dick with gasps coming from both of them. She didn’t move immediately, just taking in as much as she could before having to wait to get used to him. Muriel didn’t mind, he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did and if it meant he had to wait then that was fine. 

When she had finally taken him in to the base and was used to him, she started moving, her hips setting a slow pace to start, but getting faster the more comfortable she was. At first Muriel laid back and let her ride him, having no idea of what he should be doing. But then he found that he was enjoying this more than she was and knew he should be doing something, so he started to thrust his hips in time with her thrusts. When Portia became more vocal with her pleasure, he knew he was doing the right thing.

Muriel decided to try doing some more to please his lover and moved his hands to her breasts, at first just holding them in his hands, then squeezing them a little bit to see her reaction. Her face flushed and she bucked down into his hips a bit rougher than the pace she had set earlier, causing him to moan and buck up into her rougher. Wanting to please her like she was pleasing him, he pulled her in so her chest was pressed into his and kissed her, letting his body take command and thrusting into her so she didn’t have to put in so much work. She moaned into his mouth and rode against him, wanting more. 

Portia pulled away from the kiss and moved Muriel’s hands into her own so they were holding each other’s hands as they made love for the first time. It wasn’t long before Muriel was starting to feel hot and like there was a ball of tension tightening in his abdomen. “Portia, please.” he moaned, wanting to experience this with her. “Don’t worry, I’m right here with you.” she replied before pushing herself to her limit with her thrusts down onto him, Muriel working to match her pace and clenching her hands in his own.

Her own grip on his hands tightened as she neared her climax, causing the slightest bit of pain as her nails dug into the meat of his hands. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered something that made his body flare up with heat, his muscles pull tight, and him to reach his peak. “Portia!” he cried as he came, holding her tight to him and his hips bucking into her a few more times as he spilled his cum into her. The redhead was right behind him, her climax driving through her at the sound of him crying out her name in ecstacy. “M-Muriel!” she cried, bucking her hips against his as she rode through both of their orgasms, her body shaking. Muriel held her waist and pulled her close when their pleasure faded away to the contentment of the afterglow. 

When their bodies had cooled off a bit, Muriel pulled the blankets and furs over them, holding her close and keeping her warm. “That was amazing, love.” Portia tiredly said to Muriel, looking up at him with tired eyes. “Was it good for you too?” she asked him. Muriel gave a small smile, an actual one, and nodded. “It was better than that.” he told her before kissing her forehead. “Let’s get some rest.” he said, Portia nodding in agreement before quickly falling asleep.

Muriel stayed awake a little bit longer, watching his lover as she slept. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered back.

“I love you too.”


End file.
